


Unbelievable

by ToxicPineapple



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fourth Wall Breaking, Humour, I don't know what else to say, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Meta, Post-V3 Bonus Mode, Rantaro deserves better than this!!!, This is a callout post for Nebby Webby, motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “We’re heading first to the Philippines, since that’s the country closest to us. Besides, it’s the first place that I usually go to search, anyway, so--”“Uhm, one question,” Shuichi cuts Rantaro off, and so Rantaro stops talking, sliding his hands into his pockets.“Sure, what’s up?”“What are we looking for, exactly?”---Nebby_Webby has no rights I can't fucking believe this.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebby_Webby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/gifts).



> FKDSFJKLFJDS

Rantaro stares out into the sea for a moment, admiring the range of colours the sunset turns the water. It’s a painting, one you’d find in an art museum, done by a famous artist. Rantaro personally never got the hang of painting, despite having interest in it once upon a time. He’s pretty great with colour theory, but he doesn’t have the patience to sit down and actually do a full painting. Too bad. It would’ve been a neat hobby.

Of course, that’s not really why he’s here. He removes his hands from his pockets and turns his head to the side. Shuichi looks so much nicer than the water does. He’s got that kind of still beauty that not even a photograph could capture. His eyes are grey but they glow sunflower in the dimming light of sunset. His skin has a golden shine to it. When he looks over at Rantaro, his lips quirk into a small, playful smile, and his eyebrows raise.

“It’s a nice date spot,” Shuichi says lightly. Rantaro lets out a chuckle, since they both know that that’s not why they’re here.

  
The real reason Rantaro took Shuichi to this dock is the sail boat off on his left. Damn, he’s taken that thing everywhere. Rantaro’s lost count of all the places he’s sailed to by now. That was the entirety of his high school years. Sailing around the world, searching fruitlessly for people he has no real way of locating. In retrospect, Rantaro can’t even imagin anything more lonely. He’s been his own best friend all this time. Having his own back. His travels were his own burden to bear. Nobody else was ever going to know about them. Or go on them with him.

That is, until today.

Rantaro can’t help smiling over at Shuichi again, an expression that is mirrored back to him without any hesitation on his part. Shuichi’s so… it’s hard to describe. He’s like nobody else Rantaro has ever met. It’s like he always knows what to say, and when. He’s incredible, really. It’s such a strange feeling for Rantaro, being able to trust someone wholeheartedly, but a good one. A really good one.

“You seem thoughtful.” Shuichi remarks playfully.

  
“I’m just, y’know,” Rantaro averts his gaze, a bit embarrassed that Shuichi picked up on his scattered musings. “I’m so glad you’re here, is all. No one else has ever come this far with me before. Not that I’ve given them the chance to,” he adds under his breath, “but still.”

“Mm.” Shuichi’s smile is just the slightest bit awkward. He probably doesn’t know how to respond to the compliment. It makes Rantaro smile wider. “Right. There’s, ah, no place I’d rather be.”

  
He says it with relative certainty, but Rantaro can sense a note of hesitation in his voice. It makes his brows furrow a bit, though his smile doesn’t drop. “Are you feeling alright? I know it’s easy to be kind of apprehensive-- the ocean is pretty wide, haha. We have a big task ahead of us. But I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me if I didn’t trust you completely.”

“Ah, y-yeah,” Shuichi nods. “I’m fine, I--” he bites his lip. “Nevermind. Was there something else you were going to say?”

Despite being not entirely convinced that Shuichi’s doing perfectly okay, Rantaro rolls his shoulders and nods. “Yeah. So, listen, there are a couple of logistical things I need to tell you about the boat. I can teach you how to sail, and when you’ve got a good handle on it then we can sleep in shifts, switch between sailing and sleeping below deck, but until then we’ll have to find places to dock every time we want to sleep. That’s what I’ve done in years past, and it’s fine, it’s just a bit slower.”

Shuichi nods slowly. He seems to be following.

“We’re heading first to the Philippines, since that’s the country closest to us. Besides, it’s the first place that I usually go to search, anyway, so--”

“Uhm, one question,” Shuichi cuts Rantaro off, and so Rantaro stops talking, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Sure, what’s up?”

  
“What are we looking for, exactly?”

Rantaro’s smile is a little bit sarcastic; his brow furrows. “Very funny, Shuichi. Try to take this seriously, alright? Anyway, when we get to Puerto Princesa--”

“Ah, I’m sorry to interrupt you again, I just--” Shuichi touches his temple with one hand. “It’s a genuine question, what are we looking for?”

“Are-- Are you serious?” Rantaro frowns. When Shuichi gives no indication that he’s joking, Rantaro lets out a nervous chuckle. “Look, Shuichi, if you don’t want to come with me--”

“No, I do!” Shuichi interrupts hastily. “I really do, it’s just, I don’t know, uhm. What we’re supposed to be looking for.”

“What we’re supposed to be-- Shuichi, what’s going on with you?” Rantaro crosses his arms. “This is serious, we’ve already been over this a thousand times, I thought. How could you possibly--” Suddenly, a possibility dawns on him, and Rantaro swallows. “Don’t tell me…”

A flicker of guilt flashes in Shuichi’s eyes but otherwise his expression doesn’t betray anything. “What?”

“You didn’t do my FTEs, did you?”

“AH,” Shuichi winces. Right on the nose.

“Shuichi!” Rantaro chastises, putting his hands on his hips. “How could you have not done my FTEs?”

“I’m sorry!” Shuichi apologises hurriedly. “I just, I was too busy making cursed edits of Ouma and you holding guns, and writing angst fanfictions on my cell phone, and I just didn’t have the time to--”

“They’re my FTEs, Shuichi! You’re literally-- we’re literally about to travel the world searching for-- and you don’t even know that, do you, because you haven’t even seen them!” Rantaro shakes his head, sighing in exasperation. “Unbelievable.”

Shuichi bites his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, it’s-- it’s fine, just, why don’t we do them now, okay? Get it out of the way?”

“Ah-- well, I,” Shuichi pauses. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t? We can’t go on the trip without first doing the FTEs!” Rantaro exclaims.

“I-I know that, but I’m-- I don’t really have the time?” Shuichi offers tentatively.

“You don’t have  _ the time?  _ What, you have the time to take an eleven day sailing trip with me to the Philippines but you don’t have the time to do my FTEs? There are only five of them! And they aren’t even that long!”

“I know, I just--” Shuichi bites his lip again.

“Maybe you should go.” Rantaro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“O-Okay, yeah, that’s fair,” Shuichi nods. “I’m really sorry,” and Rantaro crosses his arms again, sighing with disappointment as Shuichi walks right off the dock and into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> DO HIS FTES YOU DEHYDRATED PIECE OF TOAST


End file.
